The present invention relates to a glass or window lifting device which can be used in doors of various vehicles, whatever the design of the carriage body of this vehicle.
It should first be recalled that till now, the glass or window lifting devices of the door of vehicles which included a set of arms were divided into two main sections, namely:
the glass or window lifting devices with rigid arms for glasses of plane doors,
the glass lifting devices with flexible arms for glasses of curved doors thereby enabling due to their flexibility, a following of the curvature of the lateral glass guides.
When these solutions cannot be used, it is necessary to use, in the doors of automobile vehicles, driving mechanisms for lifting or lowering the window glasses which include assemblies of cables with return pulleys, or assemblies of offset spiral springs for driving the window upwardly or downwardly via pinions meshing with turns of each spring.
The above description, which pertains to the prior art, shows obviously that it was necessary each time to make a particular study of the device since no solution was a standard solution. Where flexible arms were used, a resistance due to the flexion of the arms was felt on account of the torque thus created which was acting on the control crank. In the case of cables or push springs, the guiding operation was very hazardous because of the fixation points, either of the cable or of the spring, on a center of the glass or at a lower end of the glass support.
The present invention remedies this disadvantage by providing a glass lifting device which very easily adapts itself to all cases.